


Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

by 50sNettle



Series: True Colours [Soulmate AU] [2]
Category: Eve (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, Implied Feelings, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is bright from the moment Eve is activated. One moment, everything around Will is a dull shade of slightly off grey, just like it’s always been, and the next he’s realising what the colour blue actually looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and Blonde Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMadness/gifts).



> I'm trash for these two. And not recyclable trash either.
> 
> Again, for MasterOfMadness, who will listen to me talking about these two whatever the weather.
> 
> I own nothing.

The world is bright from the moment Eve is activated. One moment, everything around Will is a dull shade of slightly off grey, just like it’s always been, and the next he’s realising what the colour blue actually looks like. It’s the colour of Eve’s eyes.  
Blue isn’t the only thing he can see. Suddenly, there are masses upon masses of colours that Will has yet to experience. Reds, greens, pinks, browns - they all have a place in the world.  
Of course, it’s not all as great as that. He’s sat through enough lessons at school - albeit, only half listening - to know that, just because someone is your soulmate, doesn’t mean that you are theirs in return. Certainly not Eve, who has most likely been programmed to see colours anyway, because no one wants to experience the world in grey when they can have it in colour. Nick asks him, one afternoon, if he can see in colours yet, and, after a second of consideration, he lies, shaking his head. The question is a little random, and rather evasive, honestly, but he shakes it off. Nick is bound to start asking more often now, anyway. Forty percent of the population meet their soulmate when they’re in their mid- teens.

***

When Zac comes along, it’s clear where he stands, in terms of his relationship with Eve. They’re friends - best friends - but nothing more. So, he starts looking. No point in wallowing in his own self-pity, after all. Eve may have brought colour to him, but he highly doubts that he has done the same, and he’s going to have to deal with that fact, preferably in silence, because he’s pretty sure that Lily is sick of his complaining by now. He needs to get out more, according to Abe, who rolls his eyes, and claps him on the back. And so that’s what he plans to do. Even when the world feels like it crumbles around him as it turns grey, before rebuilding itself in colour once more when Eve wakes up, still herself, even after Mary’s attempted reprogramming. There’s no point saying all of that, not when he’s planned to follow Abe’s advice. It’s for everyone’s best interests if he keeps his mouth shut and pretends that he doesn’t think about Eve as much as he does.  
He thinks about Lily a lot too. They’ve been best friends through every awkward stage of growing up. No one knows him better than Lily does. He likes her a lot, and, sometimes, he wonders if she would be willing to think about becoming more than friends. But then Cain arrives, with his multicoloured stripy scarf and dark trenchcoat, and Lily’s staring at him like he’s just sprouted an extra head, because suddenly she can see the multicoloured scarf too, and so can Cain. (Which is lucky because the scarf is atrocious, and it should be burned immediately).  
And yeah, he might be a little jealous - not of Cain, but of Lily, for getting to share the colours with the person she’s meant to be with. Some people, people like him, are not so lucky.

***

Adam comes into their lives after Christmas. Everything in the world is now perfect, as far as Eve is concerned, even after finding out that Adam isn’t Zac, as she originally thought. Except it isn’t perfect in Will’s corner. Without Lily to complain to all the time over ice cream, and with Chris having joined PARTY in his quest to win Laurie over, this leaves his options of social interaction pretty limited. And, since he can’t exactly talk to his parents about this, he suffers in silence. He wonders if Adam is Eve’s soulmate, but, when he tentatively asks, not wanting to make her upset, he finds out that no, it appears that Adam saw in black and white, as Mary, according to Nick, had used the same algorithm that she had when programming Eve, to see if he too responded to the colours. Zac - the real Zac - makes another appearance, but this one is short-lived, to Will’s relief. He gives Eve a hug when Zac leaves, and helps her plant flowers in the garden in Adam’s memory, because that’s better than sitting indoors trying not to feel sorry for himself but failing miserably.  
Having a soulmate really isn’t the big fairytale ending that people think it is.

***

KT is like a kick in the teeth. Enough said.  
As if this whole thing wasn’t torture enough.  
(And when Eve claims that she is not KT’s mother, but her sister, Will feels a little queasy, and briefly contemplates whether anyone will notice him sneaking off to throw up his lunch in the bin outside).

***

Lily figures it out minutes before the EMP goes off. He can tell by the look on her face. Lily has never exactly been a closed book when it comes to emotions like surprise, and right now, the realisation is written across her face. There may as well have been a neon sign situated above her head, just before he collapses in her arms.  
He wonders if Eve will ever know that he knew that her hair was blonde, and that her eyes shone blue whenever she was happy.  
He wonders whether Eve will ever see colours too.  
He hopes so.


End file.
